To Avenge The Soul
by MagicWeMade
Summary: After Shadow Souls Damon's still a vampire, but he snapped & realised he was second best to everyone. Damon is now determined to get his revenge on everyone who made him feel anything.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: ~ After Shadow Souls Damon is still a vampire, but he's changed. He snapped and realised he was second best to everyone around him and caring for people in the least- and helping get Stefan has gotten him nowhere. So Damon lost every bit of care in the world and broke off from everyone and became darker, harsher and has no kindness or conscious at all. Damon is now determined to get what he wants- his revenge on everyone who had made him feel anything in the slightest. In order to do so, he kidnaps- the weaker of the group, poor, innocent, Bonnie and holds her for ransom, power and as the first step in his diabolical plan. Will he remember his past? Will he remember how he felt about the brown-eyed witch? And most importantly, will he remember himself?_

**Let me know what you all think, and if I should continue :)**

Elena Gilbert paced around the single, small room of the boarding house, trying to stay calm, but failing. She was waiting for her partner, Stefan Salvatore to return from rounding up all her friends, the people who meant most to her. Her friends meant the world to her; she had been through everything with them. She loved and cared for all of them, Meredith, Matt and oh, dear, sweet, innocent, Bonnie. Bonnie, who had never tried to hurt anyone in her life, who was so innocent, she actually sometimes believed everyone could get along and happy endings _truly _and _always _happened.

Elena wished she had a mind like Bonnie's, at times; to see the world the way she does, and be so happy with the simplest things.- and not always have to be the one with the plans. But unfortunately, that was her role in their little _group_. Well, she _and _Meredith to be fair. If anything happened to Bonnie, or Meredith, she wouldn't know what she would do. Well, for one thing, she knew her brilliant mind would come up with several plans, which could make or break with the right amount of co-operation. Elena felt another pang in her chest as she thought what she'd do without one of the other important members of their group, Matt… He's always been there for her, and he'd continue to do so, until he died. All of her friends would do anything to save her. They would all be prepared to sacrifice themselves for her. She'd seen proof with her very own eyes

Elena didn't need, or want protection or sacrifice. She was strong; she didn't need anyone making sacrifices for her. What she wanted was for everyone she loved and cared about to be safe and sound- a cliché and a long shot, but it's all she desperately wanted. She wanted to be able to go outside and just let loose and let the wind blow on her face, swishing her hair everywhere, frizzing and messing it up. She wanted to be able to have a proper, big wedding with Stefan- well as big as they could manage, not being able to invite her family and all. She wanted Miss. Flowers to be able to relax and not worry able being killed, or attached by creates of great evil; she wanted that for everyone.

All of her hopes, her happiness, her friends' happiness and safety, _everything,_ was on the line. In the act of everything that was Shinichi and Misao, we all seemed to forget that they weren't the only danger in Fells Church, Elena thought. In fact, there was something, that could be, if he wanted to, far more dangerous- in a sense. He had been close to us, and it had been a long time since he had threatened any of us. We had all forgotten about the terrible thing he had done in his past, and what he could do.

Damon Salvatore was dangerous. Elena knew this. He was in fact something to be considered even more dangerous then Shinichi. He knew how to make all of us tick, Elena thought as she shook her head softly, with a grim frown plastered on her mouth. He knew our weaknesses, out soft spots, the things that meant most to us- and he would do anything to get what he wanted. With the right amount of power- and the right amount of blood, he could be capable of anything, really.

Elena knew he wasn't capable of possessing people to do terrible things –like fox spirits could, but with the help of someone, like… say Shinichi? The power that was formed was inevitable. It was deadly to everyone.

We can all remember what happened last time, Elena thought. No one wanted to say it before, but all the deaths… all the disturbances, everything since Elena had retreated back down to earth, was in fact of Damon's doing- being his purpose or not, Elena thought grimly. There were a lot of things they didn't know about Damon; they had to admit that. But, the one thing they did know was that you didn't want to be on his bad side. Unfortunately, after they had all returned from the Dark Dimension, they had spun themselves directly into where they shouldn't be with Damon- without even realising were had been doing so.

They hadn't seen Damon Salvatore since he left us in a blinding tornado of rage and insults. He insulted and threatened each and every one of us personally. His outburst had affected even Meredith; they had all been guttered. Not only had they lost a friend, they had also gained an enemy. They were all exactly where they shouldn't be with Damon. He had sworn- given his word- for revenge, a vendetta. The terrible thing was that, another thing they all knew about Damon Salvatore, was that he _never _broke his promises.

Too many things were overwhelming them all; they were in too deep. The group had two enemies now, both hadn't pounced or attacked, and they had just waiting for one to do so. They couldn't concentrate on just one; they had to keep an open mind about all. At times, Elena wondered which attack would be worst. Elena often predicted it would be Damon's; he knew them, they knew him, it was personal. But the war with Shinichi isn't over, so they've had to keep steady. But so far, everything's been calm; and no glimpse of Shinichi or Misao has been seen, whatsoever. It's been a good thing, but the suspense has been pretty bad. But sometimes, they would forget about Shinichi. But, that was only to think about Damon.

H Everyone was being threatened now. They had all seen it coming, but Elena still felt a sense of shock when the whole thing went down. Elena was scared. She had to admit that to herself. Danger was once upon them all. They didn't have the greatest defence side either; thus, leaving them weaker then they'd obviously like to be. None of them were even dreadfully prepared. They just all had seen one of the attacks coming.

Just a few hours ago Elena had been calm and content. But, all that calmness had diminished so quickly, Elena couldn't even remember the feeling anymore- it seemed so distant, that it didn't feel like it had been real. Sure, Elena hadn't felt safe, but she felt calm. Now, the fate of them all was resting on the decisions of one particularly strong person. When thinking about who would attack first, none of them really knew. Elena had. She just didn't say it out loud. She had sillily thought that not saying it out loud- not believing it would make it not true.

In the end- now, she had been completely right. The fate of them all was resting on the shoulders of Damon Salvatore. He was ruthless and viscous; but she had never seen him like this before. Damon was completely original. He was dark and dashing, but had never this bad.

Damon had changed, his words from when he left home all had been serious. Damon had been sick of coming second and trying at all, only to end up nowhere, with nothing. Damon hadn't been a saint, but his devil self had been pushed aside after they entered the un-holiness of what was called the Dark Dimension. He had suffered and sacrificed for his brother, and her. He had shown compassion for Bonnie, Lady Ulma- perhaps even Meredith. He had a least a spark of care at all times- he had also shown he cared when his brother was almost dying at his feet, hurt by Klaus in his attempt for revenge and power.

Elena could see why he felt like he was trying for nothing and coming second all the time. When they had arrived back at the place they had unfortunately had to call home- Damon had only witnessed everything he already knew. He had seen the love, pure love that was shared between Elena and Stefan. Damon would never be part of something like that, especially not with Elena. Elena loved Stefan, that's how it was, that's how it would always be.

Damon had said he would never want to be part of anything like Stefan and Elena, when he had stormed out. He had witnessed a sense of contempt and care between all of them and he didn't feel a part of it- though they had all tried their best to make him part of it. Even Matt and Meredith.

Damon had also said that he felt used and betrayed by all of them. Elena felt bad about this, but she couldn't help the way Damon felt, but they hadn't used him. Damon had gone willingly into the Dark Dimension to save his brother, whether he admitted so or not. Damon knew Elena's heart belonged to Stefan, no matter how much fooling around they did. Elena and everyone else of course used his help, but her feelings for Damon were real.

On a level, Elena cared for him and would _never _use him. He didn't believe her, though. Elena and everyone else had merely done all- and what was to be done to save Stefan. In each of them, they all cared about him. He was eviler, but he was part of their group, whether they all agreed so, or not. But Damon didn't see the point; he had felt betrayed, he didn't believe any of them, he felt how he felt. All Elena wanted now was to talk and rationalise with Damon, and unravel and calm his irrational and dangerous thinking.

The panic in her had all formed little over an hour ago. Stefan had been out hunting for the energy he needed to gain the power to do the things that would keep them all safe. He hadn't been far away, so he could hear Elena and all that happened around the boarding house. Stefan, being Stefan, hadn't wanted to leave his little, lovely love alone in these dark, dangerous and troubling times, but Elena had insisted. She had all but pushed him out the door with threats.

Elena had had to use all of her own stubborn will to convince Stefan he would be no help to anyone if he weren't strong enough. As usual, Elena got what she wanted, as usual, which wasn't a crime. Stefan had agreed to leave, but only a little distance away, with his phone, and he let Miss. Flowers know where he was going and what was to be done in case of an emergency.

This was her first mistake. Elena moaned in shameful agony, she blamed herself for her stupidity, which she rarely ever did. Why, oh, why, did she leave the window open?

Elena had been simply reading a book out of Stefan's personal collection, letting the window blow across her face- it felt wonderful, when she had heard a tap on the top half of the open window. Her blue eyes had drifted to the medium sized window in curiosity and caution, but to her dismay, no one was there. Elena didn't dare question if she heard it in these times, in her position, if you heard something, you heard something, and coincidences and craziness weren't excuses.

Elena hadn't gotten up to close the window, or look around, she merely went back to her reading, as if nothing had happened. Her second mistake was made there. She should've closed the window at that point, or called Stefan, not dismissed the noise and left it to chances.

Her attention averted, she didn't notice when the clouds out the window started to mysteriously darken, and wind surrounding the boarding house began to grow ferociously. After a few minutes a huge gust of wind had hit her right in the face- literally, her book had been thrust forward with an incredible force of wind, that it slammed into her nose, making her gasp at the shot of pain and drop the book. She had held her nose and looked around the room for an explanation, when he eyes got to the window.

The sky had been dark, nearly as dark as night, but it was only four o' clock. The wind whipped all the trees and branches swayed violently and uncontrollably, hitting into each other, and the buildings around them. Rain hadn't started yet, but it seemed like it would. The hair on the back of Elena's neck stood up and a shiver ran down her spine. There would have never been a better time to trust her instincts, but then. But Elena just backed away, unreasonably.

She wasn't panicking; she was staying calm. Something told her she shouldn't do anything; should make any sudden movements. She had been right in a way, but there were plenty of other things she could have done to better the situation, all that had seemed to escape her at that moment in time. The plans in her mind had been forming but had instantly disappeared as a black bird soared dramatically in front of her window, making her back away even further.

She had a few options, none of which were reasonable, or practical. The bird wasn't _just _a bird, Elena knew this, but she hadn't wanted to believe it for a moment. One of her worst nightmare was confronting her. The bird was in fact a crow. A black crow, with a glint of rainbow that you had to look closely to see- as she had. The crow was holding something in it's talons and Elena didn't know what.

She waited, and waited for the crow to make it's next move, as she stood boldly straight and prepared for what was about to happen. A feeling of familiarity swam through her, she knew this situation all to well. She was starting to feel scared, she tried to reassure herself she was doing well in how she was reacting. Elena tried to visualise Bonnie as an example of how she would be feeling, and she instantly felt better. She was doing well, that's all she had to think of. Help would surely becoming, besides, she could take care of herself.

She tried to stay neutral; the emotions that were trying to pull through were exactly how he'd want her to feel. Damon was amongst her. She felt another shiver run down her spine. Would she have to face him on her own? Would her death lead as a message to everyone else? She pushed those thoughts away, she couldn't think negative at this moment.

Thunders sounded at the same instant as lightening cracked, thunderstorms didn't startle Elena, but she did spare a thought toward poor Bonnie, who is terrified of thunderstorms. Elena at that moment couldn't even begin to imagine how she would be dealing with this situation in her hands. No wait, she could, Bonnie would have fainted and been on the ground the instant the clouds had started to form and the crow flew overhead.

Elena focused on the window. And in another instant, the crow flew in sight, but instead of flying onward into the other side, it flew into the window making Elena scream in shock- truthfully, she had never liked crows. And especially when they were in her room. They were like a fish out of water and Elena hated that. She wanted it out _now. _But, this crow knew what it was doing; it had a brain, an evil and dangerous one at that.

Elena was frozen, paralysed in fear, though some part of her said that if she wanted to move, she could, but that's just it; she didn't want to. The crow's wings were flapping violently; Elena had quit her screaming a few seconds ago, but her breathing was jagged and uneven. "Get out!" She shrieked, knowing she had no chance of him listening to her. Damon did what he wanted, when he wanted. An oddly quiet part of her brain had started to speak up. It said things like 'Maybe it's just a random bird? Maybe it's not Damon' Elena had almost wanted to slap herself. The quiet part of her brain could also be the stupid one; there was no such thing as a coincidence.

Elena's arms had been acting like a shield, covering her face as she waited for a bigger impact. The flapping had stopped at one point, and Elena hesitantly pulled her hands away from her face to look at the damage done.

The room wasn't as messed up as she would have expected, the soft brown curtains that hung from the window were now in shreds, hanging down in a swishing, broken motion. A couple of picture frames had scattered and smashed on the ground, falling from the drawer, and the pillows from the bed, lay still one half under the bed, it's edge poking out, and the other in front of her feet. Elena looked around the room the spot anything else out of the ordinary.

A white piece of paper had been left on the ground, the lightness of the paper standing out against the brown of the wooden floor. Elena slowly walked over to it- almost in a creep, on her tiptoes. Elena had know that what was written on the note wouldn't be pleasant. Elena has started to read it when a breath of smugness was let out loudly. Elena had turned around to see Damon. In all his glory, the older of the two Salvatore brothers had graced Elena's presence, his eyes were cold, lifeless, and they had no emotion in them. His mouth was shaped into a plain tight line, as he stared at her for a moment.

Damon had looked down at Elena's hands, which had contained the letter she suspected her wrote and dropped. Damon's head cocked to the side as his eyes retreated this time lingering up to hers. They held two emotions, this time. Pure hatred and determination radiated off his entire being. Elena shivered. The corner of Damon's mouth had quirked up a fraction, to give the signature Damon smirk. Except it was full of hatred. His smirk reminded her of the words '_You'll never know what I have in store'_

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but Damon had already run behind her, shifted and flew out the window. Elena's head had been spinning.

Elena's thoughts were back in the present, as she now looked at the dresser, where she had dropped the note to call Stefan, her voice a jumble of words that made sense in her head, but misconstrued as she said them out loud. Stefan had been a panicked mess and had already been on his way to Elena's aid, but Elena in her jumbled mess, insisted Damon wouldn't try anything in the next hour, and he should go get Bonnie, Meredith and Matt.

Elena now waited patiently- or she would have liked to say she did, for Stefan to arrive. She had calmed down and had looked at the note; she refused to make anything of it until everyone else heard it. Damon had shaken her up, but, as usually, she recovered, what else could she do? Sob and complain? That would do nothing. Besides, she needed to stay strong, not only for herself, but for Bonnie and everyone else.

Elena continued to pace around the room. And with each step she took she felt as though the ground would give way or the space was getting smaller. The blue-eyed girl attempted to stay still for a moment, and leant on the dark dresser that belonged to her beloved. The blonde-haired women had never been a patient person.

Elena continued to breathe in and out, rather loudly as she leant her forehead on the dresser, and tried to picture how much of a mess she looked like at the moment. She could imagine her small form leant over the dresser, her hair frazzled into a huge mess after weaving her hands through in as an act of stress relief, many, many times. The blonde- haired girl felt the urge to let out a scream she had been trying to keep in. Elena didn't give access to the scream; she was trying to stay strong. She _had _to be. Aside from Meredith, she was meant to b the other strong, calm one. She had to stay strong and calm for not just everyone else's sake and her sake- of course- but _Bonnie's._

Her little physic friend needed her support and strength for reassurance, and after Damon left, Bonnie hadn't been exactly all right. Elena felt the need to stay strong outweigh the urge to cry, sulk or feel weak. The note had messed her up, because it was going to change everything. Elena had to be calm for the duration of the day at least.

Besides, she needs to stay strong- and able to speak for that matter- so she could tell everyone of the message she had received on a particularly sensitive topic around here. Elena raised her head off the dresser and continued to breath in and out deeply. She found that she couldn't stop, so she attempted to think around the absurd breathing that was filling the silence around her.

The jewel- like, blue-eyed girl, stood alone in the dully- lit room, which was unfortunately the only form of light at the moment on this dark night. Elena had the main light turned off, as a perfectly sane attempt to keep from attracting attention to where she waits alone. From who exactly, she didn't even want to think about. She just wanted Stefan and the others to arrive at the house soon, before she decided to charge out of the house and go looking for _them._

Elena felt as if she was loosing her touch on being able to handle supernatural situations- this being one of them. It has surprisingly been months since she had had to handle a supernatural situation- in which someone of supernatural and tried to form an attack.

A door slam sounded below the stairs at the entrance of the boarding house. Elena could hear the sound as it vibrated and the muffled voices as their footsteps were easily heard as they ran up to the door. The room had been utterly quiet before Stefan and her loud friends arrived in frazzled moods. Elena was glad that the silence was finally filled.

Stefan was in front of Elena first, his hands gently placed on her shoulders as eye looked her up and down, obviously searching for damage he could kill his brother over. Elena shook her head at him, "I'm fine," She reassured flatly, her mouth in a tight line. Stefan placed his had gently under her chin and placed his other hand on her back, pulling her close to him. She sighed into his arms, she felt safe and let her knees give way a little.

She was always thankful for Stefan, he always knew exactly what she wanted and exactly what to do to see that she got what she needed and wanted. "I'm so glad you're okay," He whispered. "I knew, I shouldn't have left you," Stefan continued, obviously trying hard not sound accusing, Stefan knew she wasn't very stable on the inside at the moment, thought she'd never show it. Elena shook her head at him. "Don't say that, you did the right thing; I didn't give a choice," Elena replied, keeping her voice steady. Stefan released a sigh as he let her go and moved away so Elena could see her friends, all hyped on adrenalin.

Meredith's mouth neutral, not swaying down or up, while her hands gathered at her hips, clutched together in worry. Meredith didn't show any form of weakness, in fact her best friends' eyes showed a spark in her eyes that screamed '_I'm up for anything; I'm ready'. _Elena actually smiled at that. Meredith was always prepared for anything; she would've handled that situation a hundred times better than she would have.

Bonnie stood a little behind Meredith, all her emotions clearly displayed on her face, like an open book. Bonnie was extremely worried, scared and couldn't keep still. She was constantly switching her feet over, leaning on one for a moment, while the other rested on the arc of her steady foot, and then switched over and over. Her hands were fiddling and her eyes were planted on Elena and Elena only.

Matt stood straight, his arms folded over his chest, he was calm, but his eyes screamed _'I'm worried about you'_ which was sweet, but she didn't need it right now, She had to get to the point.

"Alright, I don't know how much you guys know, so… I'll try my best to explain," Elena said, not mentioning the fact that she wasn't even sure Stefan knew what happened, her mindless jabbering on the phone probably hadn't proved to let out any information, besides the fact that Damon had done something.

"Damon came over in his crow form… and… and…" Elena wasn't sure how much to reveal to everyone, was a little a lot? She had to say the right thing by everyone. She could already see Bonnie start to tear up at the mention of Damon's name. A little was defiantly a lot for Bonnie. Elena decided to dull it down a bit, not admit she was scared.

"He came in and messed things up a bit… he didn't say anything to me, he just dropped the note and… left," Elena said truthfully, purposely skipping out on some unimportant yet, things that should have been said nevertheless. Stefan eyed Elena. "That's not it, is it? You're skipping out on a few things, they may seem unimportant, but we need to full truth," Stefan spoke, half sternly, half worried. Out of the corner of her eye, Elena saw Meredith and Matt nodding in agreement.

Elena sighed, oh well, she thought. "He created a thunderstorm, clouds, wind, thunder lightening, the whole deal… he was powerful. He flew in the room in crow form; I found the note on the ground after a couple of seconds of not looking at him. I picked it up, Damon was behind me, but he didn't try anything… but he _was _staring at me as if… he had some nasty plans in store for us all… he didn't say anything, like I just said, and then he left."

No one spoke for a few moments. "What did the note say?" Meredith asked, her voice straight and firm. Just like Meredith, breaking the silence and getting straight to business. Elena really didn't want to read this out loud, but it had been intended for everyone, not just her.

She looked briefly at the short red head that was standing in between Matt and Meredith and acting like she wasn't here and she didn't care. It was painfully obvious that both statements were in fact true. Bonnie's strawberry curls were used as a way to shield everyone from her expression, which was likely to be one of desperation and sadness.

Elena took a breath and walked over the wooden dresser where objects on the top were scattered everywhere from the literal storm Damon had created. Elena picked up the note and walked back over to them all, with a grim expression covering her face. She hated to be like this; she truly did.

Here it goes, Elena thought as she began to read.

"_Dear Humans (and Stefan),_

_The time has come, or should I say, _

_The time is _coming_ for my revenge and my_

_Utter most feelings of hatred for you all, to become_

_a living nightmare for each and every one of you._

_You can scream as much you'd like,_

_You can prepare as much as you'd like, _

_By all means, you can move to Canada._

_But it will happening- in fact my plan is already in action,_

_And you don't even know it._

_I'm not sure what you think I'm capable of, _

_But I can assure you it is more than you'd have ever expected._

_I'm more powerful then any of you could ever imagine._

_The first part of my plan will commence very, very soon._

_The feeblest of your assemblage, will be the first to relinquish."_

Elena gulped as she let air flow through her lungs. She knew everyone had heard the hints of uncertainty and horror in her voice. She hadn't even bothered to hide it. They all knew the seriousness of the situation and she wasn't made of stone; she wasn't invincible, they knew that. There was nothing wrong with sharing with her friends how she felt.

She looked up at everyone, wondering what they thought. Elena had actually been a little puzzled by the last statement of the note. Though, she could make it out clearly if she thought about it. She could see dear Matt puzzling over parts of the note, his cheeks slightly red with rage. He wasn't happy; he hadn't ever been the best of friends with Damon, and after everything Damon had done to Matt, made him hate him even more. How dare he do this to _any _of them, Matt thought.

"So… what does this mean?" Bonnie finally asked, her head up, her face neutral, emotionless. It wasn't any better then her hiding her emotions a few moments ago. Elena was going to attempt to answer her question, when Stefan beat her to it.

"It means… the weakest, of our group… will be the first to go…" Stefan trailed off shamefully. He didn't like saying it anymore then he did thinking it. Everyone knew who the _weakest _of the group was. No one wanted to say it, or look at her. They were all so angry and confused and just upset. It wasn't fair at all. Elena was looking at Stefan with worried eyes.

"He's sick," Matt finally said, breaking the silence "He's just picking on people weaker then him… he can't be that strong," Matt said, his voice full of the rage that his face clearly displayed. Matt sounded like he was trying to convince himself, rather then anyone else.

Stefan shook his head. "No… he's powerful, he proved that by creating that storm, and flying in his crow form. I bet if he had wanted to, he could've flew in his human form… taking… the _weaker _one is a form of power and… _deviance. H_e's saying that he can take down _anyone _he wants, he could kill any of you; but he's choosing not too and taking down the feeblest," Stefan explained, wincing at the terms _deviance _and _weaker_.

Stefan neglected to mention that Damon might have also chosen… the _weakest _one, because he used to care for the weakest one… He was showing he had no feelings for anyone; he was detached. He was getting a message across.

Silence erupted like volcano for what it felt like twenty minutes. They had all seen something like this coming; they had all tried to prepare each other for it. But it hadn't seen to work. "Is he really going to… me?" Bonnie's voice was soft and full of fear. No one answered her. No one knew what to say. Stefan just simply nodded, he was going to say what we all just simply knew was true. "He's going to kill you, Bonnie."

**Should I continue or not? Review, Please and let me know. Review and I'll give you a sneak peek.**


	2. Sweet Living Will End Soon

**Hey guys, thank you for all your reviews and story alerts! I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas. **

Bonnie attempted to swallow her tears and fear a she watched from across the room Elena, Meredith, Matt and Stefan huddled in a circle, making plans for their next move and safety positions. Meanwhile Bonnie was still trying to come to the terms with the fact that her death was near.

Bonnie made her way toward the circle where ideas and suggestions were being thrown back and forth for approval.

"Bonnie should stay here, it'll be safer," Elena suggested, having complete confidence in her idea. Stefan and Matt nodded in approval. "Yes, that's a good idea. What do you think about it, Bonnie?" Matt asked, his eyes gleaming with determination.

Bonnie winced in disapproval. "I'd really, actually like to be with my family, Elena... Someone could maybe come over to my house. Or Stefan could keep tabs from over here, or something," Bonnie suggested almost pleadingly. She really didn't want to be fussed over; she wasn't a child. She just wanted to be surrounded by her family.

She'd been spending so much time away from home; all she really wanted to be was in the safe confines of her home. Unfortunately, no one else agreed with her. She couldn't blame them; the safe confines of her home aren't that safe at the moment, but Bonnie was willing to do anything to make it work.

"Bonnie, I really think Elena is right on this one. I know you want to be with your family, but I'm afraid now is not the time," Meredith's calm voice stated from next to her. Bonnie shot her a slightly annoyed glance, before she sighed in defeat; when you had Meredith on your side you knew there was not point in arguing.

Though Elena had the final vote and say, Meredith's opinions were valued as she chose the logical, safe and smart option, and always knew what she was talking about.

"Guys, we don't need her approval. It's final; it's easier and safer here. End of discussion, Bonnie," Elena chimed, taking control as per usual. Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she was about to let out determined protests, but Elena cut her off.

"That way, if Damon comes, he'll come here and will have to deal with all of us. Though, I think that I should be the one to speak to him. I think I'm the least likely to get hurt by him. He wouldn't hurt me, I know he wouldn't," Elena almost gloated. Bonnie was staring at her in complete disapproval.

"Elena, he's changed, can't you see-"Bonnie was cut off mid-sentence by Elena. "He wouldn't, Bonnie. I know he wouldn't," Elena said, leaving no room for disagreement. Bonnie felt enraged. She loved her best friend, but she always had a tendency to take control.

"Elena, I don't think he'll plan an attack tonight, that's incredibly unlike him to strike right away," Bonnie pressed, but her friend wouldn't have it. "Don't worry, Bonnie, we have this under control. Anyway, I think we should all perhaps stay here, we could set up in different rooms," Elena suggested.

"Good idea," Meredith commended, while everyone else showed a sign of approval in his or her own eager way. "I don't think that's necessary," Bonnie alleged. But like before, Elena completely ignored her and moved on. "I also think that I should share a room with Bonnie, you know, in case Damon shows up," Elena continued. Now that was just _ridiculous,_ Bonnie thought sourly.

"That's enough guys," Bonnie said quite loudly; but no one was listening, they were all too busy thinking of ways to better the situation.

"I'll go look for more blankets and pillows," Miss Flowers informed, before she left the circle. "I'll go grab my stuff," Elena said, before she squeezed Stefan's hand and was about to leave the circle.

"Enough!" Bonnie yelled. Everyone was looking at her now. Bonnie felt blush crawl up her neck and on her cheeks; she hadn't wanted this much attention, she just wanted to be heard. "I agree with the staying here thing, and though I don't want to, also to you all staying here. But I don't need a _room buddy_. I'm not a child; I don't need one-on-one supervision. I'm perfectly safe in the house. Elena, I'll personally call you when Damon shows up, alright?" Bonnie got out, almost bitterly.

What was happening to her? She was Bonnie, innocent Bonnie; who never yelled at anyone. Maybe the fear of the situation was getting to her.

Elena looked a little shocked, but brushed it off quickly. "I'll come with you Miss Flowers," Elena called out through the door of Stefan's room. With that, Elena walked swiftly out of the room not giving anyone a second glance.

Matt gave Bonnie a sad smile and a soft reassuring, squeeze on her shoulder before walking off to talk to Stefan. Meredith walked up to Bonnie and took her hand.

Bonnie guided her eyes to the ground; she felt so embarrassed. No one had even regarded or acted like they heard her little outburst. Did she really mean that little to the group? Was her opinion that poorly valued? Did everyone just see her as a silly little child whose thoughts and ideas were too immature and unimportant to be even considered?

The redhead attempted to hide her embarrassment, something she'd never really tried. Bonnie never liked or felt the need to hide her emotions.

Bonnie didn't remove her gaze from the timbered floor as Meredith started speaking. "We know Elena, Bonnie. She can't help the way she is, you know that. She doesn't mean to be a little..." Meredith trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Psycho? Controlling?" Bonnie supplied helplessly, as she finally lifted her gaze to meet Meredith's comforting features. Meredith nodded in agreement, a sad smile forming across her strong and graceful features. "Just hold on, Bonnie. We'll get through this, you'll see," Meredith said encouragingly, before giving Bonnie's hand a squeeze and walked off. Bonnie sighed; she was alone in the room now.

Though, Bonnie felt the emotion of loneliness wash over her, riding her system of the fading embarrassment, she also felt another negative emotion lying in the pit of her stomach; Betrayal.

Bonnie couldn't help but feel a little betrayed and over looked by everyone, especially Meredith. Meredith, although had attempted to comfort her about her distant- but still there- Elena problem, hadn't even noticed her embarrassment of being completely ignored. And if _she_ didn't notice, no one would.

Is that how she's seen? Transparent? Not worthy of a second glance because if it isn't on the surface, it doesn't exist? That she's not capable of hiding anything, because she's _Bonnie_?

Bonnie sighed in pure irritation and frustration. Why was she always overlooked? She was important _too_.

The redhead looked around the room and spotted the letter Damon had dropped off. Bonnie walked towards the bed to pick it up, and when she held it in her hands she couldn't help but get the same feeling of dread and insecurity as before when Elena was reading out the letter.

An hour later, Bonnie sat on the bed in one of the rooms that the boarding house had to offer, as she stared at the words on the page of the letter. She had read over them so many times that the words were beginning to make close to no sense.

Her eyes were watering from staring at the paper for so long without blinking, not from pure fear. But Bonnie couldn't deny that buckets of tears were just waiting for the right chance to explode out, welling and waiting inside of her.

Bonnie blinked a few times as she looked down at the paper again. The words that stood out the most to her were those that read "a living nightmare for each and every one of you." And the obvious one of "The feeblest of your assemblage, with be the first to relinquish."

Bonnie had been stupid when she first heard the last words written on the page. She had known he was talking about her right away. But her first reaction to the words had gone a little something like this: 'He thinks I'm _feeble?_'

Bonnie had been upset about that single word. She hadn't even thought about the relinquishing part. She was far too concerned with the fact that he thought her to be weak. She isn't weak; sure, she isn't that strong, she cries, faints and gets scared a lot, but she isn't weak.

She's part of the magical community for heaven's sake! Was Meredith, Matt or Elena part of the magical community? No, they're not- not anymore anyways. They were human. She has powers that the rest of them don't; she can do things they can't. Sure it's not as useful as being a vampire and having super human abilities, but she can see things coming. She could warn them about things before they happened. She could contact someone in time of need. She had power.

So how could she be considered weak? Do all the humanly weak qualities she has way out the magically strong? Its looks like it, since everyone treats her like a five-year-old. She's a grown up. She's finished high school. She doesn't need to be babied.

So you can't imagine how frustrated Bonnie felt when she was told she had to stay at the boarding house, where Stefan, Elena, Matt, Miss Flowers and Meredith, could protect her. She didn't need protection... Well maybe she did; it was Damon. But five people? That's just ridiculous.

But then on top of that Elena wanted to stay in Bonnie's room just in case Damon showed up. Elena wanted to be the one and only. Well she could have Damon. After all the things he said to her, she didn't want anything to do with him. Damon had told Bonnie that she was useless, and now he was saying she was weak. Why would Bonnie want _anything _to do with the vampire?

At this point Bonnie was hoping no one would try and enter her room; she honestly didn't want to see anyone, especially Elena. Bonnie had specifically told her that she didn't want to stay here, that she didn't want the whole world here to keep guard and that she didn't want or need a babysitter in her own room. Elena had ignored her completely, brushed her wishes away like a piece of dirt on her designer clothing.

All Elena had been concerned about was that when Damon came, she could be the one to deal with him.

Bonnie sat on the bed in the room Miss Flowers had directed her to. Bonnie shook her head to herself. Of course _Elena_ wanted to be the one there when Damon came. Bonnie knew she had to stop thinking this way about her best friend, but how could she not? Elena took all the good guys, and she has to know that she can't have two hot guys. She's got Stefan, she's stringing Damon along _and_ she's got Matt pinning after her too.

I guess it wasn't Elena's fault. Bonnie didn't want to be in Elena's position, that's for sure. But she didn't want to be in her _own_ position either. Besides, why does she care if Elena wants to deal with Damon? She's better suited for the job, plus he's less inclined to hurt her, like Elena had said.

Bonnie had felt something for Damon in the past. But after he had said those terrible things about her and all her friends, she wasn't sure if any of those feelings existed anymore. She couldn't have feelings for the man who had just promised her a death wish, could she? She didn't; she couldn't. That was all in the past. Damon had shown where he stood with everyone and that was at least one heart away, or more specifically one continent away. He didn't want anything to do with any of them. Bonnie didn't want anything to do with him either. So what was the problem?

Bonnie dismissed all these thoughts of feelings and envy, and looked back down at the letter in her hand. When was he going to attack? What would she do to protect herself? Would he kill her straight away? Bonnie's Grandma had told her she would die young… But Bonnie never actually thought about _that _it much.

It was all she could think about now. She would die young and that was that. Meaning, it was at Damon's hands. Bonnie had joked about how romantic it would be if Damon had killed her, but now she was scared to death. It was like everything she had said and heard was coming true. All Bonnie could think about was how she didn't want to die. She wasn't brave like Elena; she couldn't die twice and get a lucky chance of coming back from the afterlife.

An uncomfortable, suspenseful feeling was lurking in the pit of her stomach. It was like a constant reminder of what was to come. Well, Bonnie didn't need a reminder. She knew what was coming. She could feel something bad coming.

Bonnie scrunched herself into a ball. Did Damon hate her? Did he choose her because she was the easiest and his most hated?

There I go again with the stupid questions, Bonnie thought disapprovingly. How idiotic was she? Maybe that's what everyone thought of her as well. Stupid, transparent, weak Bonnie McCullough Her self insulting thoughts were interrupted by her blonde-haired best friend knocking onto her door before entering. Bonnie tried to hold back her rising fury at the sight of her best friend. They didn't need any fighting around here. It wouldn't do them any good at the moment. Bonnie balled her fists, imagining that she was balling in all her anger for later.

"Hey," Elena greeted once she was in the room. Elena walked over carrying a pillow in her hand to where Bonnie was sitting. She didn't really think she was sleeping in here, did she? Bonnie asked herself, bitterly. "What do you want Elena?" Bonnie breathed out, stashing the letter under her pillow so that Elena couldn't see that she had it.

"Bonnie…" Elena trailed off sadly, sitting on the foot of the double bed. Welling tears were evident in Elena's gold-specked eyes. Bonnie almost caved; but she didn't, she wouldn't forgive that easily. Water works wouldn't make her cave this time. She wasn't weak.

"Yes?" Bonnie asked gingerly, wondering if her friend was actually prepared to continue. A little surprise was visible in Elena's graceful features. Tears didn't poor out of Elena's eyes, instead they were forced back as she scooted forward and grabbed Bonnie's hands. Bonnie thought about snatching her hands out of her friends' grasp, but the thought disappeared as soon as she looked up into her friends' eyes. Elena's face was close to hers and her blue eyes almost pierced the redhead's soul.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I know I'm a little overbearing… but, in a way, that's why you love me. We all have our faults, I have tons, but I love you Bon… The subject of Damon is just a little sensitive for me, and I-I just doesn't know how to deal with him. I think it'll just come to me, and I'd rather risk my life, then yours." Elena admitted.

Bonnie eyed her skeptically; she wasn't sure if some of the things her friend had just said were truthful, but Bonnie didn't like fighting with her friend. And now wasn't the time. They were in danger; _she_ was in danger. "I forgive you Elena," Bonnie finally said. The redhead could notice the relief flowing through Elena, and she couldn't help but feel the same way.

"So I can sleep in here?" Elena asked, her voice small and hopeful. Bonnie resisted the urge to roll her eyes; Elena was Elena. She was persistent and stubborn and always got what she wanted, but she was Bonnie's friend, and Elena meant so much to Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed in frustration to show Elena she wasn't happy about it. "Fine." Elena squealed joyfully, causing an instant reaction of a smile on Bonnie's face. Elena's hand released Bonnie's as she put her pillow on the other side of Bonnie. Bonnie was glad she choose the side she was sleeping on now. It was next to the window and closest to the door. "So, Bonnie…" Elena started. And with that, they were all right again. Bonnie knew she was in for a long night, but she listened to everything Elena said, and tried to just live in the moment.

Elena's soft breaths were the only heard sound in the small room. Bonnie, however, was still awake and not happy about it. Though, she hadn't actually expected that she would sleep anyway, it was a tougher thing to face it then to think about. Bonnie didn't particularly like the dark, and every sound she heard at that moment scared her half to death.

She almost missed Elena's mindless chatting from a couple of hours ago; at least it had been a sound. Bonnie had never had insomnia before, it frustrated and scared her to behind ends that she was the only one awake. Though, she couldn't actually clarify that fact, she knew didn't want to get up and check. One reason being she was too lazy and the real on being she was too scared. She felt as though as soon as she stepped off the bed something would attack her.

Bonnie turned her head to look at Elena who was in a peaceful sleep. Bonnie could've sworn Elena would have tried to stay awake all night, but apparently she had been incredibly tired. Bonnie however, couldn't even think of the prospect of sleeping. She wanted to sleep, but Bonnie knew she wouldn't be able to, so there was no point in trying. As she looked around the dark room, Bonnie gathered up the courage to sit up on the bed without waking Elena.

Bonnie sat up and saw nothing but darkness as she stared at the wall in front of her and waited for sight to prevail through the darkness. Bonnie didn't like not being able to see things, but her patience rewarded her as soon she could see more clearly. Bonnie took a breath and scrunched the sheet in her hands as she looked around the room, lacking something to do.

Suddenly, a tap was heard on the window. Bonnie's head whipped to the side as she stared at the window with wide eyes. She strained her eyes to see something besides black and the silhouette of trees. But Bonnie could see nothing. Bonnie couldn't have imagined it could she?

After a few moments of just staring at the window, Bonnie decided that maybe it was the tree branches that had tapped against the window. The wind must have blown them. Bonnie averted her eyes to look at Elena. Bonnie was glad when she didn't meet another pair of eyes, and instead the sleeping form of Elena; she didn't particularly want to have to spend twenty minutes convincing Elena that Damon wasn't out there and that she should go back to bed.

The sound from the window was heard once again, causing Bonnie to jump violently in the bed as her eyes shot back to the window. Once again, nothing was seen. The tree's were how they were and the darkness still consumed everything in and out of the window. Very little moonlight shone through tonight, which made everything all the more difficult for Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes inched to the side to see that Elena was luckily still sleeping.

After this quick glance, her eyes moved back to the window and never left. Bonnie stayed awake in her position for a couple of hours, her eyes still glued to the window, her thoughts wondering from Damon to Stefan, to Katherine, to Elena and finally back to Damon.

Did he ever care for her at all? He saved her from that tree when he could've just left her, or saved someone else. Did that mean anything? Bonnie had seen his innocence when his shield had dropped triggered by Stefan's near death experience. He could be good. But Bonnie knew it was probably too late. They thought he was evil before. Bonnie could feel him. Whether he was close or not she could feel great power.

He had been right in the letter. Bonnie had never known him to be this strong. Something had changed, snapped. He had travelled further to the dark side.

Bonnie's thoughts were disturbed as she finally noticed a dark figure by the window. Bonnie stomach lurched as she clutched onto the blanket at hand. She had to be imagining the figure, she was dreaming. She probably fell asleep in the state she had been in. The dark figure's hands reached to the bottom of the window. The hands of the figure clutched onto the part of the window it could pull up. Bonnie wanted to tear her gaze away from the figure, but she was so entranced.

Pure fear froze her in her position. She couldn't move or scream; she was stuck staring at the window while fear coursed through every vein in her system. Bonnie's brain had frozen, so she had completely forgotten that the window was locked. But that wouldn't stop him if he wanted to get in.

Bonnie was sure of who the figure was, the power emitting off him was enormous. It was strong and fearless and entrancing. It made Bonnie want to succumb to the darkness in which he was practically soaked in. The figure at that point found that he couldn't open the window. Bonnie closed her eyes as she prepared for the smash he would cause in order to get into the room; but it never came.

Bonnie opened one of her eyes, looking at the window which snow now frosted it over in. Though, from Bonnie's position she saw that words had been fingered in the glass, leaving a message. Bonnie was quivering; she turned her head once again to look at Elena, who was still asleep.

It took all of Bonnie's courage to do what she did next. She got up from the bed and slowly tiptoed to the window where the message was left. Bonnie took a breath before she began top read the message.

"Sweet Living Will End Soon. I'll Get You Soon, McCullough"

Bonnie let a violent shudder run across her spine. She gulped, and did another thing that surprised herself. She stupidly opened the window and let the chilly breeze rush past her skin. Snow surrounded the house, which explained the frost on the window. Damon must have done it… Bonnie's eyes squinted as she saw a crow flying off in the distance.

Bonnie heard stirring from behind her and her instant reaction was to rub the frosted writing off the window.

"Bonnie what are you doing? It's freezing, close the window," Elena said groggily, from behind her. "Sorry Elena… I was just… Looking at the weather," Bonnie said, shutting the window turning to face the skeptical looking Elena. Bonnie could tell that she didn't believe a single thing she had just said.

"The weather? Seriously? What were you doing Bonnie? Are you all right? Did Damon show up?" Elena pressed, her voice filled with worry and hope. "Yes, checking the weather, yes, yes and no," Bonnie replied simply, not in the mood for a long conversation with Elena at this time in the morning.

"What?" Elena asked after a few moments. Bonnie sighed, Elena had just woken up, she was still tired, slow it down for her. "Yes, I was checking the weather Elena, I'm fine and Damon didn't show up."

"Oh, alright, why would you check the weather, Bonnie?" Elena asked. "It snowed Elena," Bonnie said with a small smile. Elena returned the smile, "Really? Wow, this early in the season? That's odd."

"Yeah, I know. But, it's beautiful," Bonnie tried to enthuse. "That's great, Bonnie." Bonnie could tell that she was planning on going back to bed. Her mind wasn't functioning at this time of the morning. It was around two o'clock. "Alright Elena, sorry for waking you. I'm going to bed in a second."

Elena never replied; she was already into a far-gone sleep.

An hour later Bonnie found herself in the bed, not even close to sleeping. Her eyes were wide open and she wondered if life could get worse then this. Adrenaline still pulsed through her body. Memories of Damon filled her memory and she found herself thinking of the horrible night when Damon snapped. She gave into her senses and let the horrid scene play out in her mind, because she'd rather relive that memory then have to listen to the defining silence and wait for her death.

Bonnie started to slowly recount the scene in her mind…

_Bonnie was sitting down on the floor, cross-legged as she talked to Meredith and Matt, laughing and reliving old memories of high school and parties they went to. _

_"And Bonnie, I thought you had completely lost your mind. You walked up to me in that… potato sack, and I was trying so hard not to kill myself laughing," Meredith said, laughing as she told her point of the ridiculous night of one of Tyler's parties. Bonnie was laughing so hard that couldn't breathe, but she had to try and stop because she had to get her opinion in about the matter. "I-It W-w-was-n't A Potato sack! You-u told me to wea-r-r it!" Bonnie managed to get out._

_"Uh-uh, I was being sarcastic," Meredith said, being able to compose herself, unlike Bonnie. Matt was chuckling, "I came in and asked what was going on, and all I got was a 'I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME! YOU TOLD ME, you told me!'" Matt finished, retelling his memory of the night. Bonnie continued to laugh in a hazardous way. "I-I was angry!" Bonnie exclaimed. Meredith rolled her eyes at her friend, "You were being dramatic," Meredith contradicted._

_"No, Meredith you seemed to explain it a different way that night," Elena chimed in from he position on the bed in Stefan's arms. Stefan raised an eyebrow at Elena, while another fit of giggles emerged in Bonnie. Meredith eyed Elena with a sly smile and Bonnie could've sworn she saw a hint of blush creep onto Matt's face. "Shall I repeat it? All right then: I came in after Bonnie's little outburst, and Matt asked what was wrong with Bonnie." Elena paused for a moment to hold in her giggles and compose herself to tell the rest of the story. _

_Bonnie was trying to hold in the giggles long enough to hear the rest of Elena's recount. But she was having no luck. Meredith smiled at her petite friend's happiness. Some people would still be angry that they were being embarrassed in front of everyone about previous events; but not Bonnie. At the time she had been angry, but it was clear that she had gotten over it and was happy to laugh about her stupidity. _

_"Go, on," Stefan ushered, obviously wanting to hear the end of the little event that had occurred before all the supernatural trouble in the small town. "Sorry, well, Matt asked what was wrong with Bonnie, and Meredith told him with a straight face _that 'She was having her monthly transformation_'" Elena finished, bursting into a fit of her tinkling laugh. Bonnie let out her giggles and Meredith laughed hard, covering her mouth to try and stifle them. Matt shook his head in a mock shame, a smile on his face, while Stefan chuckled softly. Stefan for some reason loved hearing about his little love's past before he showed up; it made him feel closer to her. It also made him feel closer to everyone; it made him feel like he belonged even more then he already did._

_"And then Bonnie was so mad that she stormed away, giving as all a-" Matt started, but was cut off by Bonnie. "A glare, which was meant to be threatening but-" Bonnie was then cut off by Meredith. "But wasn't at all, because your anger was completely shadowed by you storming out and knocking over the table that held beer and chips, getting the hideous dress gratefully ruined-" Meredith said, but was cut off by Elena. _

_"And to top it off, Tyler came over and asked you to leave, because you were embarrassing him, so then-" Elena almost caroled, and was cut off by Bonnie, who felt the need to add her interpretation of Elena's contribution. _

_"It was horrible, guys. Just think, Tyler, the guy with no morals telling you you're embarrassing in front of everyone! Then he told me that everything was going to be all right, and if I wanted a lift he could supply it. I practically yelled hell no!"_

_They were all laughing incredibly hard. "Oh, and then Caroline just had to give her opinion, remember?" Meredith asked nodding her head in remembrance. Bonnie was now on the floor, breathing in a short amount of air repeatedly, making it seem like she was having some sort of fit. "Oh God…" Bonnie managed to get out, shamefully. "Oh I remember…" Matt trailed off, looking down, shaking his head again. "Oh My God! Yes, I completely forgot! Caroline sure got it," Elena chimed._

_"Bonnie McCullough, just what exactly did you to Caroline?" Stefan asked, looking at her deviously. He was amused by the fact that Bonnie had done something harsh, and memorable to Caroline. Innocent Bonnie. _

_"Bonnie had declined Tyler's offer and then continued to the door, where Caroline stopped her. She sort of gave her a look up and down," Elena explained, demonstrating Caroline's action by looking from bottom to top with a smirk on her face. "She was silently judging me!" Bonnie yelled to the group. "She then said something like…" Elena trailed off, trying to remember. Meredith beat her to it though, and started explaining what Caroline said. _

_"She said, 'Wow Bonnie… You look… Well…Just crap… and cheap.' And then Bonnie said-" Meredith was cut off by Elena who wanted to finish the story. Elena went right into Bonnie's shrill, angry voice as she told Bonnie's little monologue to the group. "Shut it, Caroline! You know what? You're being hypocritical! Crap and Cheap are the perfect words to describe your mean and hostile personality… No, sorry, you're just a bitch." _

_Bonnie looked embarrassed and shameful, though she couldn't help laughing along with everyone else. Stefan pulled Elena closer to him and cupped her face, before bringing her into a passionate embrace. They all awed at their little moment with smiles on their faces. That was when the door slammed open to reveal Damon. "Will you all stop your laughing. You're giving me a headache," He said, his tone clipped and annoyed. His eyes lingered on everyone's briefly before reaching the still kissing Elena and Stefan. _

_He looked away for a moment, moving his head to the side and then to the ground. A bitter laugh escaped his lips as he turned to them all, especially Elena. Stefan and Elena broke from their kiss to look at Damon. There was a look a pure hurt in his eyes. "You can't just put me out of my misery can you Elena? You just have to keep me on," He spoke angrily. Elena had been confused by his words. _

_"What?" She asked. _

_Damon ignored her question and carried on. "You know what? I'm not all right with being second. I'm not alright with having to see this," He paused, waving his hand in the direction of Elena and Stefan, "everyday. I'm not a back up, Elena. You had feelings for me in the Dark Dimension. Things happened, god dammit! Are you just going to pretend they never happened?" Damon asked, he was enraged, they had never seen him like this before._

_"I-I… I love Stefan, Damon. I love you, in a brotherly way, but that's it. Stefan is what I need. I'm sorry," She spoke calmly. Bonnie noticed the clouds start to darken outside and the walls actually start to shake. Bonnie could feel the raw, mad energy radiating off Damon. He was infuriated. "I'm sorry, but you can't say that, Elena! I can't come second again… no, not going to happen. We kissed! Elena! More than once, does your precious Stefan know that?" Damon alleged angrily. _

_Matt, Meredith and Bonnie were now on their feet, as were Stefan and Elena. Elena looked at Stefan with sympathetic eyes. "He knows, Damon. We have no secrets. I love him, no one else."_

_Damon's hands balled into fists and things in the room started rattling and the room was shaking harder. Bonnie gripped onto the bed frame. Damon clenched his jaw as he spoke. "What about what's been going on between us! It's not nothing Elena; I'm not crazy. There is some sort of… competition between Stefan and I! Have you finally chosen? Or are you going to keep stringing us along? You know what? Your just like her," Damon seethed. He was getting angrier by the moment._

_Elena grabbed Stefan's hand for support, as he stood behind her. He had never actually seen his brother like this in all his years. Not even with Katherine. It was like all his emotions were bursting out of their cage from centuries ago. Stefan feared for everyone in the room. Damon wasn't stable, he was going to explode soon, Stefan could feel it, and by the look on Bonnie's face, he could tell she could feel it coming too._

_Bonnie could feel that something big was going to happen. Damon was going to explode. No literally, but he's bottled up all his emotions for a very, very long time. Now they're going to all come out at once. Bonnie couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut for a moment; the suspense was killing her. She could feel him on the edge, right on the edge of exploding. Bonnie didn't know if she could take much more of it. "Just like who?" Elena asked, a slight tremble heard in her voice._

_"You know who! Katherine. You're just like her! You're selfish and you don't know what you want! You can't have both of us, Elena. I used to think you were different, not as vicious and childish as Katherine, but it's been there all along. Just buried under the surface. But it's out and I want everyone to know that Elena Gilbert is a slut! Caroline was right… You, Elena Gilbert care about no ones happiness but you're own. You just- just used me in the Dark Dimension, I suppose. You played along with me just to get what you wanted! Didn't you?" _

_Elena was speechless. "I didn't Damon, I-I I was confused I-" Elena was cut off by Damon. "Well Of course were! Poor Elena was confused! That's inventive! Next time you come to me I suppose you'll say you were possessed! Anything to get away from me and the truth." Damon stopped talking and looked down at the ground, shaking his head. His whole body was trembling with rage. Bonnie's eyes opened as she put her hands on her face in agony. It was coming._

_Damon's whole posture was rigid. He was trembling from head to toe. His jaw was still clenched and his fists balled. He was on red alert. _

_"Damon?" Elena asked softly. She was actually scared. "Yes, Katherine?" Damon replied bitterly. Elena gulped, "I'm- I'm sorry." Damon looked back up at her and laughed humorlessly. "Oh are you now? Are you going to take it back next time we're arguing?" _

_"No, I mean it, Damon calm down. You need to love your brother, you need to… you need to just grow up," Elena replied softly. _

_Damon flinched at her words and Elena could feel Stefan tense from behind her. Bonnie screamed as an explosion was heard from outside. The shaking in the room grew harder and harder until it stopped at a hazardous halt. Glass splintered from the window and from the mirror in the bathroom. Things went flying everywhere. Damon's eyes were blazing with fury. "__**I'M NOT SECOND! I'M FIRST! I DESERVE TO BE FIRST! IT'S MY TURN! WHEN DO I WIN? WHERE'S MY BREAK? **__You humans are all just infuriating things! You don't know what you want! What's the point of living when you don't get any love?__**" **__Damon yelled, his tone clipped and angry. Words couldn't describe how angry he looked and felt. _

_Chocked sobs were heard from Damon. Meredith found the courage to step close to him. "Damon, calm down. Elena's made her choice, I'm sorry, but we're not all like what you think we are-'" Meredith was cut off by Damon's harsh tone._

_"Oh yeah? And how would you know how I think? But maybe you're right… there are some good humans. But all of you are the worst people I've ever met in all my years of living!" Tears were welling in Bonnie's eyes. The force, meaning and power behind his words and actions were hitting her hard. She could feel his emotions. "Damon, you can't really be speaking about bad people," Stefan intercepted. Damon ignored him completely._

_Damon focused all his attention on Meredith. "Meredith, you're the most self contained person I've ever met. Do you _ever_ feel _anything_? Or is the only emotion you feel is hatred toward my kind? Get over yourself," Damon spoke, his voice full of hatred. "Hey, lay off! What's you're problem? Does it feel good to hurt people, Damon? Do you think this is helping anything?" Matt intercepted. He didn't like Damon saying anything like that to any of his friends, angry or not. _

_"And you, Mutt. You act brave and free and tough, but the hard truth is the only girl you loved is the only girl you will _ever _love. Your hidden obsession is going to hold you back. You still love Elena; I can sense it. She will never reciprocate those hidden feelings of yours. She dumped you for a newer model and she'll never want you back. Meanwhile you're stuck trailing after her like a lost puppy for the rest of your life. How does that _feel_ Mutt?"_

_Matt stepped back, glaring at Damon, not saying anything, stunned just like Meredith. Bonnie was next to the bed, almost sobbing. Damon looked at her, and Bonnie knew it was her turn to be criticized and degraded. Bonnie wasn't sure if she would be able to take it. "Don't..." Bonnie said weakly. Damon didn't care for her plea and continued._

_"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie… do you even have a spine? Is it possible for you to stick up for yourself once in a while? You're not Elena's servant, because if you were you'd be trash. Oh wait, I think you already are, aren't you? In fact, that's a good definition of you… not wanted. Sometimes I wonder what you're doing here. What exactly do you contribute to the group? Warnings that make close to no sense? Wow, that's useful," Damon finished. _

_"Hey, you have no right to speak to her like that." Elena spoke up, as Stefan pushed her behind him for protection. "I have a right to do anything. You can't sway me, Elena. Not anymore." Elena was getting angry as she squeezed Stefan's hand for anger release. "You're the selfish and vicious one Damon. And on top of that, you're cruel and irrational," Elena spouted. "Oh, I'll show you cruel and irrational, darling," Damon said, his voice almost a whisper. In the blink of an eye, Damon was next the bed, holding Bonnie in his arms. His arm was under her throat, tipping it back and his fangs extended. "No, Damon!" Meredith screamed. Everyone was yelling and screaming protests and threats to the vampire._

_No one had even noticed that the minute Damon had snatched Bonnie into his arms Bonnie fainted and became unresponsive. Damon threw her into Matt's arms, showing his detest for unresponsive donors. "I don't want anything to do with _any _of you creatures," Damon said softly as he walked over to the window, his black clad back facing everyone. He swiftly turned around and faced everyone in an instant, his face expressionless and deadly. Bonnie had opened her eyes at this point to notice she must've been thrown into Matt's arms. _

_Damon then began to speak. "You thought Shinichi was bad…." He mumbled staring at a patch on the wall. His eyes then focused on everyone in site. "I promise revenge; and I always keep my word," Damon spoke softly, before jumping out the window and turning into his majestic crow form. The crow flew off into the distance leaving the room full of baffled humans and Stefan behind._

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter. I think Damon's going to play a bigger role in the next chapter. And I hope you guys didn't mind that I sort of made the memory a view of what happened, not what Bonnie saw. I hope you all are having wonderful holidays :) Happy New Year Everybody! Review for a sneak peek (for real this time) and to fuel me to update!**


	3. He Collected

**Ok, ok… I know I may be hated by some of you guys, but hopefully you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me… one day, you lovely fanfiction readers. I won't give any excuse, because I know none will be satisfactory! Just know I'm sorry, and I'll be updating my other stories as well! Updates will become regular again, I hope! Enjoy the chapter! Also I'd like to thank CamiBandLover for editing most of this chapter! Go check out her awesome story! **

Bonnie was just sitting on her bed, doing nothing. It was ten in the morning, and everyone had all woken up at seven thirty by force of habit. Bonnie had run down stairs for a quick breakfast and ran back up stairs without as much as a good morning.

She had caught the eye of a curious Stefan, and she was hoping he wouldn't come up here. The message on the window from last night was the reason she was avoiding people and had adrenaline and fear pulsing tortuously through her veins. She was incredibly shaken up by everything and she hoped no one had noticed.

Little Bonnie leant her head against the wall. Would danger ever stop in Fells Church? Everything seemed to be going wrong. Bonnie had never felt this bad before in her life and she wanted it to end.

Bonnie twirled her neck, stretching out the kinks that had formed from sleeping oddly, though she was glad she got any sleep after a night like that. Her red curls proved to be a bird's nest and she attempted to flatten and detangle the mess.

While doing so, Bonnie found it hard to stay still. She tapped her foot repeatedly against the frame of the bed, while thinking of the message on the window in frost. She shivered thinking of it. She also couldn't help but think and imagine his slender fingers tracing each and every curve of the letters that were involved in the message. She imagined the squeaking noise, which she would have missed, a sound reaction from the frost and his fingertips touching repeatedly.

She shivered once again. She then started to wonder about the message and wondered helplessly when this collecting of her would take place. Bonnie hoped never, ever, ever.

She was still sitting on her bed, when she started to grow even more nervous and alert. She just had to tell someone about what happened last night, but a part of her was keeping her from doing so. She couldn't tell someone, she just couldn't. It was implant unnecessary worry. They didn't know when he was going to attack and a message on the window wasn't going to change that.

Bonnie then reached from underneath her bed to grab her diary- she hadn't written in it for a long time- and realized she hadn't needed to write in it since Elena's death, when she didn't have many people to talk to, besides Meredith. But now, she needed to let out her feelings, and this was the perfect way- putting pen to paper.

She had gotten Stefan to go get some of her things last night, and made sure he got it, just in case she needed it. She had trusted him to not read it.

She grabbed a pen from inside the side table and lay down as she began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't written in a while, I know. I've been doing things, like helping save Fells Church from the many dangers it faces… But right now, two dangers are threatening to harm Fells Church and its citizens. Shinichi is one- the fox spirit and his sister, Misao- who threatens to destroy this town slowly and gruesomely. Kids are already possessed in the town and everyone is frightened, including me. But the other is Damon and he seems like a much greater threat, especially to me. _

_It's probably because it's personal… and I may or may not have had a major crush on him in the past- and possibly present. But I can't think about that right now._

_He's sworn revenge, revenge on all of us. And he's sworn to come after me first. I didn't know what to say about that when I heard the letter being read out. All I could see was black, the black midnight eyes of Damon. And it's been a couple days since he had dropped off that letter to warn us. Nothing happened until last night. Elena was sleeping in my room, trying to be a good friend, and I couldn't sleep._

_I was up till very, very late. And oh! It was horrible, I heard noises and at first I thought it was nothing, but I was so terribly frightened to see writing on the window! Damon had been outside my window, he could've come in and I was just sitting there, watching it happen. But he didn't, thank goodness for that! But he manipulated the weather and made it snow. Then he wrote on my window… _

_It said 'Sweet Living Will End Soon. I'll Get You Soon, McCullough' _

_I can't tell anyone, though, diary. I just feel that I can't. I'll cause so much worry and panic and we already have so much of that. Besides, he won't come soon. He probably just wanted to scare me, by standing outside the window and writing a message. Yeah, that's it… he just wanted to scare me…_

Bonnie's eyes then averted the open window and a shiver ran down her spine. She closed her diary and put it back under her bed. She ran to the window and attempted to close it. The window would be no form of an obstacle to Damon if he wanted to get in, but it made her feel safer that it was closed. It was a simple thing- like a security blanket.

However, the simple task of closing the window turned into a test of strength as the window seemed to be stuck. The frost from last nights' sudden storm must have frozen the parts. Bonnie was growing frustrated and paranoid, thinking if she didn't get the window closed, Damon would jump in any minute.

She struggled and grunted trying to get the window closed, a pained look of worry covering her face like a mask. Then there was a knock on the door, and Matt entered the room.

"Bonnie, hey h- Bonnie? Are you all right? What are you doing?" He asked, his original words cut off short due to the sight that seen in front of him.

Bonnie didn't answer and continued to try and close the window, trying to race against her paranoia and to prove several things to her.

"Bonnie, here, let me help you." Matt was suddenly besides her, helping her pull and push the small, weak window down and closed. Matt proved to be a big help as the window slammed shut under his strength, leaving Bonnie feeling a little better.

"Oh! Thank you, Matt. I- It was cold and-and." Bonnie's ramblings were cut off by Matt, who pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Mmhm, Bonnie. I know, I understand," he murmured. Bonnie couldn't help but feel much, much better. She had always felt better and safer with Matt. Though, in reality, Matt wouldn't stand a chance against the things Damon could do. She tried not to shudder at that thought.

Bonnie was then released from the hug and walked over to her bed, sitting down. She looked down at the plain grey quilt cover. There was a silence for a few moments before Bonnie heard Matt start to speak.

"How are you holding up?" he said softly, walking over to her, and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Not great," she admitted quietly, not looking up.

Matt shifted uncomfortably, putting a hand on hers. Though neither of them said what exactly they were talking about, it didn't matter. It all spun around Damon and his psychotic plan, as Matt called it. "We'll get through this. We won't let Damon take you without a fight."

Bonnie stared up at him, wondering how much of what he just said would be possible when it came to Damon. She smiled softly at him for a brief moment and looked down at her shoes. Matt sensed her uneasiness and disbelief and was eager to clear it up.

"Besides, we have plenty of time to plan before he comes. You know how Elena is with her plans. She can come up with them like that," Matt said, making a show of snapping his fingers to correspond with his words on Elena's planning skills.

"And, anyway, he hasn't made a move yet. He's probably waiting, trying to get us riled up. Well, we're not. We're all strong, and we know what we're doing. We're a team, and we need to stay that way, so I really hope that you're not holding back anything from us. You aren't, are you?" he said, enthusiastically slowing down at the end.

He had sensed something different about Bonnie when he had walked into the room. The panicked look she had worn when he entered the room wasn't one he recognized. It wasn't like Bonnie to be anxious like that. She could be a lot of things, but Matt had never seen her like that before. He could tell she had been a little paranoid for one thing, and something had pinched his heart when he saw her trying to close the window frantically.

Bonnie shuffled nervously, and felt tears wanting to coming out. She had no idea how to answer his question. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. She hated herself for it. Things were usually simple with her, she liked it that way; everyone else liked it this way. But this one drama has changed her a little, and - even if she doesn't want to admit it - it's gotten her thinking a lot more. Something she rarely did.

She was nearly in tears when she replied to Matt, making things complicated. "Oh, Matt. I-I, well… I haven't even asked how you are. How are you, Matt?" And just like that, Bonnie chickened out and she wanted to kick herself for it. She should've told him. Now, she would never do it.

Matt stared at her oddly before starting to answer the question. "I've been better…. But I think you should spend more time downstairs, around all of us. I think you really shouldn't be cooped up alone in this room. I really do." He smiled at her, hoping she would take his suggestion to heart. He had seen the look in her eyes as she had answered his question with another question. It was panicked and indecisive, and it made Matt think of how much he didn't like little Bonnie being alone.

Bonnie took his words to heart, she really did. She was prepared to turn this situation around, even if she had lied already. She was going to do the right thing and be a good little damsel in distress, not the type that made things more complicated. She looked at Matt, and the way his blue eyes sparkled with kindness.

"Okay, Matt." She said smiling, bouncing up and down a couple of times. Matt was glad to see the little bounce in her. It gave him a little feeling of relief, but only a little. A bounce and a smile didn't mean much when you're planning on killing yourself. But she did seem a little better, and he was also glad she seemed to take his words to mind.

Matt smiled at her a final time before exiting the room, making Bonnie collapse her whole body onto the bed in frustration and anger. Why didn't she tell the truth? At that moment a big slam was heard, making Bonnie literally jump out of the bed and onto her feet in one stumbling second to stare into the eyes of Damon Salvatore.

In this one instant, Bonnie knew she had forgotten to lock to window - not that he couldn't get through if it was locked, it was just a stupid after thought that would have done no good either. Bonnie found it somewhat ironic that she had been panicking before about closing the window. Then she'd been with Matt, feeling safe, and now that the window was open, it hadn't done much good at all.

Her heart was fluttering, as she was a few feet away from the man that threatened to turn his utter most feelings into a nightmare for all of them. She just stared at him, wondering what he was thinking and how exactly she should react to his presence.

The silly, irrational part of her want to scream 'Damon!' and run into his arms, clinging to him, glad he was back into her life. He had always made her life more exciting. But the rational part was telling her to run out of the room, straight to help which was done stairs. But Bonnie did neither. No words seemed to come out, anyway. She just stood and stared.

And what she found was that there was a burning in his eyes that made Bonnie extremely afraid. She took in a sharp breath and took a few steps back, finally finding words.

"You don't have to-to do this," she stuttered. Damon didn't say anything; he just stood there and stared. It was then that a small shudder rippled down her spine.

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably and nervously on the spot. She briefly considered screaming for Elena, Stefan, Matt or Meredith, but changed her mind when she realized at this point it would get her nowhere. If she had done it, she should've done it the moment she saw him.

"Let's go, Bonnie," he said finally, breaking the silence. Bonnie was sort of surprised at his forwardness as she continue to just stare.

Bonnie opened her closed fists and closed them again, feeling the clamminess accompanying her nervousness.

"You're asking me?" she said, feeling a huge lump forming in her throat.

"I am ordering you," he told her, his tone never changing. Bonnie gulped as she took another step back so she was leaning against the door.

Damon and Bonnie were once again caught in a stare and Bonnie's knees were starting to feel incredibly weak. Bonne knew what she had to do, though. She needed to push through the sick feeling in her stomach and the weak feeling in every other part of her, and get out of the room to help and safety. So as they were locked in an intense gaze, without looking, Bonnie groped around from the door handle.

Once her hand was on it, she found it hard not to flick her eyes to the handle for a brief moment, but she perceived and kept her eyes locked on Damon's dark as night, black eyes. She then squeezed her eyes shut and at the same moment she twisted the handle and pushed it open.

She was about to open her eye in the same millisecond as opening the door, when her hand was pulled off the handle and pulled along with her other hand into a firm grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, his body pressed against her, her hands trapped in his steel grip and him looking down on her with a hard, fixed glare.

"Let g-go," she quivered. Damon shook his head softly as his grip on her hands tightened. He then made her walk over to the window as she looked up at him in fear and a silent plea to let her go.

"Just sit down on the window, and I'll do the rest." Bonnie was about to do what he said when she lost her calm.

"Stefan! Elena! Help! Help!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, incredibly grateful that her voice came through, solid and loud.

Damon's hand wound around her mouth as he attempted to silence her with hard and uncomforting shh's. Bonnie then bit his hand, making Damon recoil his hand in shock, not pain. "Stefan! Matt! Help!" She yelled louder. Damon then threw her out of his grip onto the ground as he ran to lock the door.

"Get up and get on the window sill," he spoke, his tone full of venom.

Bonnie didn't move. "Help!" She yelled once again. Damon sighed as he grabbed her arm and walked her back over to the window.

"Now am I going to have to push you out?" He asked. Bonnie just stared; Damon then shrugged as he pushed her closer to the opening of the window, her feet colliding with the wall, running the risk of falling head first out of the window.

"No, don't do this Damon. Please don't. I'm begging you." Bonnie pleaded, looking at Damon, her eyes filled with tears.

Damon ignored her as he grabbed onto her waist and lifted her up so that she was hanging mid-air out of the window. There was a loud slam as Bonnie felt the door behind them fall off its hinges.

"Bonnie!" Several voices called from behind them.

"Damon put her down. Please," Elena said, her voice frantic.

"Let her go, Damon," Stefan warned, panic clear in his voice as well. Bonnie's eyes were closed as she stopped screaming.

"Please, Please, Please," she murmured to herself under her breath, begging to be saved. But she wasn't. But she also wasn't thrown out of the window to her death, either.

In an instant, her body was pushed off the window but before she could scream for her life, another body was pressed up against her back. Bonnie knew it was Damon's, and that they were flying far, far away from the boarding house. Bonnie opened one eye briefly, a tear falling onto her cheek as she did so. They were gliding in the air, far above ground.

She didn't dare turn around to look at Damon, though she felt his cold stare on her back, as his arms were wound around her waist, keeping her plastered on his hip, no movement on her part possible. Bonnie knew her situation and though she didn't know exactly what Damon was going to do with her, she knew it wasn't going to be good.

At this point, Bonnie felt dizzy as she tried to catch up with her racing heart, her eyes fixed on the ground below them. They were high up, Bonnie knew that. She didn't know how high, but she knew it was enough to get her anxiety going. She hated heights. Always had, always would.

Bonnie let another tear shed, and she heard Damon's dark, mental voice in her head. _Close your eyes_ _little redbird, things will only get worse from here_. Bonnie was then transfixed into a sleep she'd hadn't suspected, and didn't even think twice when blank spots covered her vision and her eyes began to droop and her world went blank.

~0~

Elena was pacing around frantically, her thoughts consumed with her little, innocent friend Bonnie, and how she had just been whisked away by one of the most dangerous people Elena knew. Stefan was talking in low hushes to Matt, trying to figure out what to do, and they saw no reason to bring Elena into the conversation just yet, in her state.

Meredith, however, was thinking deeply about the way Bonnie acted this morning before breakfast. She hadn't eaten much at all.. That was odd for Bonnie. Usually she'd threaten to eat them all out of house and home. But no, she'd had a piece of toast, keeping her eyes on her plate the whole time, before running back upstairs. Meredith knew something was up. Meredith knew that all of that had had something do with Damon as well. Either Bonnie had just been terribly afraid of what she thought was coming, _or _Damon had seen her before today.

Meredith knew Bonnie, though. Bonnie wasn't one to keep things to herself. If Damon had been having any form of contact with her before today, she'd have told them. But, Meredith also knew how people could change and act differently in certain situations. So, she was stuck. Meredith's glance flickered to up the stairs, where the guest room Bonnie had been using was.

Giving a look back at Matt, Elena and Stefan, she saw Matt was talking to them about how Bonnie had been acting almost fine when he had talked to her just a little before Damon came. They seemed to have the same idea as her. "She was acting a little strange… trying to get the window down and all. I swear she looked as though she was about to cry because the window wouldn't close," Matt said, shaking his head, "and she didn't answer some of my questions… something was defiantly wrong… and I didn't have the heart to ask her forwardly."

Stefan had his arms wound around Elena, who was standing just in front of him, leaning against his chest. "So she _was _acting strange, then?" Stefan asked. Matt nodded slightly, making Stefan sigh in sadness. Meredith could tell he blamed himself for his brother's actions, but she didn't want to dig any deeper into it at the moment. She took the opportunity of Matt starting to talk again, as a perfect time to walk upstairs into Bonnie's room.

"She was upset and… looked a little all over the place… but I thought she was just scared after everything? I mean, I would be as well… but after that, she was acting fine. But-" Meredith was upstairs before she could hear anymore of what Matt was saying, his voice distant as she walked inside of the room.

Meredith had always had a level head, and even now, when a vampire swearing ultimate revenge had just taken her best friend, she was thinking logically. But the site of her friends messed up room almost had her turning around. Oh Meredith knew it was just a room, and she'd been in it only a matter of minutes before, but it was different.

This wasn't just _Bonnie's _room anymore. It was where her sweet friend had been forcefully taken by one of their own… or used to be one of their own. Sweet, innocent Bonnie, who would think twice about killing an ant, had been ripped away from her bedroom, and forced out of a goddamn window. Meredith clenched her fists, walking over to her friend's bed. She stopped thinking about her friend and went into her focus mode.

She ran her fingers along the metal frame of the bed, before looking at the side table and checking every drawer. The only drawer that occupied something was the first one, holding a blue gel pen. Meredith examined the pen closely, thinking about why exactly it'd be there.

Something clicked inside Meredith as she remembered Bonnie kept a diary. After Elena had died the second time, for Fells Church, Bonnie had taken up writing in a diary, feeling it brought her closer to Elena, and it was also a good way to vent the words that would sound stupid coming from her own mouth, as Bonnie had told Meredith.

Meredith searched all the other drawers in the room, leaving everything how it was, when nothing could be found. She sat on the bed, her mind reeling, in no way ready to give up. It's when she heard the creak of the mattress as she sat down that she thought of something else. She instantly slid off the bed and to her knees, on the ground, beside it.

She pushed the mattress up, closing her eyes for only a brief moment in hope, before opening it to see a purple hard covered diary, lying between the mattress and the frame. Meredith took the diary into her hands and lowered the mattress, putting the book on top of the bed.

She willed herself to open the book to the latest page, and as her eyes scanned the words written in messy, but readable handwriting, she found herself gasping. Her eyes grew large and her expression became grim as she spoke in a flat voice, knowing everyone would here her, even from downstairs.

"He collected."

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, and it may heal some of the wounds between us all… Review please? :) **


End file.
